Drug delivery devices typically share a common ISO standard luer connection, including intravascular, anesthesia and enteral delivery devices. Misconnections of these routes are possible and will cause medication error. The consequences of such errors may be adverse or even fatal.
Previous attempts at reducing errors in drug delivery include the use of labels or color coded devices to differentiate specific route-accessing devices (e.g., catheter connectors) and drug-containing devices or containers for retaining medication (e.g., syringe barrels). Studies have shown that clinicians tend to ignore these labels and color codes.
In addition, the number of components in some drug delivery systems that must be connected and disconnected can be time consuming and may cause confusion and/or misconnection. Commercial continuous anesthesia procedure trays are an example of a drug delivery system that includes components which must be connected and disconnected and can include a glass ampoule containing anesthesia drug, stainless steel sharp hypodermic needle and/or filter needle for withdrawing the drug, epidural filter, and catheter connectors.
Other attempts to eliminate wrong-route medication errors incorporate check valves into one or more components, however, check valves often require complicated actuation mechanisms, which may cause poor functional reliability. In addition, such devices incorporating a check valve are reliant on air and/or liquid pressure and, therefore, variations in flow rate, part dimensions, material dimension stability or surface tension may cause malfunction of the check valve. In addition, check valves are typically made from rubber, which can be difficult to machine and normally costs more than plastic. The assembly of check valves within the dispensing connector may be complicated and could require manual assembly. Moreover, the complicated structure of devices that incorporate check valves may also potentially cause infection due to the large surface area, moving parts and parts made from different materials that may cause bacterial growth.
Accordingly, there is a need for a drug delivery connector that can effectively eliminate all wrong-route medication error possibilities for use in a variety of drug delivery procedures with standard syringes and other drug-containing devices. Further, there is a need for a drug delivery connector that permits normal aspiration of medication into a container and air priming, while providing a valve that prevents leakage of the aspirated medication.